


Screaming That You Really Need Me

by DeadMeatDog



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I was like, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This was literally just supposed to be fluff, but then, haruyuzu, haruyuzu will rise, no s e x, nurse’s office, so this happened, what if they HAVE sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Some loving tenderness in the nurse’s office turns to loving smth else lmao





	Screaming That You Really Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined to carry this ship on my back if I have to.

  
Yuzu groans and pulles the sheets over her head. She really isn’t in the mood to get up this morning, the light was too bright, her head aches from...

  
Why did her head ache?

She opens one eye and florescent light hits her like a brick. She takes a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the light before looking around and realizing this wasn't her bedroom. The whiteness of her school's nurse's office was very unpleasant, and Yuzu has to rub her eyes a couple times. Suddenly, a familiar voice made itself known.

"You're awake!"

Yuzu opens her eyes and blinks, and is met with a grinning Harumi Taniguchi, her closest friend since she transferred to the strict, all girls Highschool. Yuzu can’t remember a time when Harumin wasn't there for her, always trying to give good advice, cheering her up when she was down, doing the things she liked to do. Yuzu considers herself very lucky to have a friend like Harumin.

"Wh-what happened?" Yuzu groans as she tries to sit up.

"Woah there." Harumin says as she places a hand on the blondes shoulder and eased her back down into a laying position. "You're in no condition to get up just yet." She says in that Haru-mom voice she gets whenever she was comforting Yuzu. Yuzu groans but smiles softly.

"The teacher asked you to go up to the black board and you passed out when you stood up"

“Well, that’s one way to get out of answering questions on the blackboard.” Yuzu chuckles nervously. Harumin just gives her a look and Yuzu knew she was in for it.

“The nurse said you were sleep deprived, Yuzucchi. What are you doing staying up so late that you faint in class. People worry about you, yknow.” Harumin says with a frown. She has shifted in her chair in order to pat Yuzu’s head, and the move seems to lighten the blonde’s mood.

“Sorry Harumin.” Yuzu says with an innocent smile. Harumin isn’t satisfied with that ‘not an answer’ answer, but she lets it slide. She’ll just badger Yuzu about it later.

“Have you been here the whole time I was out?” Yuzu asks, bewildered.

Harumin turns red and looks away for a moment, before replying light heartedly: “Of course! I have to look after my Yuzu-pup.”

“I’m not a dog!” Harumin just ruffles her hair in retaliation.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, though?” Yuzu asks, surprised the teachers let Harumin stay.

“Oh school’s already over.” Harumin says as she moves from her chair to sit on the bed with her best friend. “You’ve been out like a light for quite a while. I told Mei I’d take you home when you woke up since she’s taking care of student council business or what ever.”

Yuzu sits up dramatically and almost knocks Harumin off the bed.

“School’s over??” She says in surprise, Harumin raising one eyebrow at her.

“Yesss?”

“Why didn’t you wake me when it ended?” Yuzu asks.

“‘Cause you were sleeping, I’m pretty sure if I had tried to wake you, you would have still slept.” Harumin chuckles. “Plus, you’re cute when you sleep!”

Yuzu turns bright red and looks away from her friend.

“Harumin, stop messing around, and don’t look at my sleeping face!”

Yuzu tries to push Harumin off the bed but Harumin grabs her wrists and wrestles her back down, laughing. Harumin lands on top of Yuzu and when the giggles die down she left just staring into Yuzu’s eyes, shining brighter than emeralds.

“I’m not messing around, Yuzu. You’re very cute.” She says in an almost reverent voice. Yuzu just looks up at Harumin, her best friend, her partner in crime, just stares at her eyes then her lips. Harumin leans closer, she could feel the rise and fall of Yuzu’s chest, could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

“Yuzu?” There she went again, no honorific, making Yuzu’s breath catch.

“Yes, Harumi?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Harumin says, before leaning down and crashing her lips into Yuzu’s. The blonde whimpers and wraps her arms around Harumin’s neck, kissing back with passion. Harumin cups the side of Yuzu’s face tenderly with one hand, holding her like she was the most priceless thing in the world. She gasps when she felt Yuzu’s tongue glide across her lips; and she opens her mouth, exploring. She could feel her face and ears burning, her desire growing, but she knew where they were.

Harumin breaks the kiss and pants “Yuzu.” But was met with some resistance when the blonde pulls her back in, slipping a knee in between her legs. Harumin moans and Yuzu reciprocated, moaning back. Harumin was losing herself in this girl, grinding into her on the nurse’s office bed, curtains pulled closed. No one was here but them. This is their place and their moment.

Harumin slips her knee in between Yuzu’s legs and presses into the blonde’s core, pulling her skirt up.

“AAh, Harumin. Please.” Yuzu whimpers and Harumin can’t resist, rocking against the girl she was in love with. She kisses down Yuzu’s neck and Yuzu grips the hair at the back of Harumin’s with one hand, the other grasping at her shoulder.

Harumin had to come to her senses. Yuzu was special to her, she wanted her more than anything but this setting wasn’t one she imagined. She finally pulled back and looked at Yuzu, hair tussled, sheen with a thin layer of sweat, looking more beautiful than ever.

“Yuzu, lets go back to my house, we can continue this there, I don’t want-“

“Harumin, please, I need you right now. I don’t care where we are as long as it’s with you. You mean nNGH- you mean everything to me.”

Harumin couldn’t argue with that.

Harumin moves her hand down Yuzu’s center and to her panties and gasps when she finds how aroused Yuzu is.

“Fuck, Yuzu, I don’t want to hold back anymore.”

“Then don’t. Please. Take me” Yuzu gasps and Harumin dives in, moving Yuzu’s panties to the side, using her middle finger to tease Yuzu’s sex. Yuzu moans high pitched and Harumin was afraid someone might hear, but she was in no condition to stop.

“Ah! Harumi please! please, please.” Yuzu begs and Harumin finally slips one finger inside her, slowly at first, but then picking up pace, curling her fingers at just the right time, making Yuzu’s back arch, her moans getting more and more shallow. Harumin kisses Yuzu just as she rubs her thumb against her clit and Yuzu comes, shuddering and moaning, damp all over. Harumin moans with her and keeps her fingers inside, slowing a bit but still stimulating Yuzu, making her scream.

“Harumin! I can’t! AA”

“You can, fuck Yuzu, come for me again.” Harumin moans as she rubs herself off against Yuzu’s leg. Yuzu chokes on air and moans, the erotic noises she was making and the leg between Harumin’s thigh pushing Harumin over the edge. Yuzu climaxes with her, seeing stars before black.

  
xOXOx

 

Yuzu groans and pulls the sheets over her head. She really isn’t in the mood to get up this morning, the light was too bright, her entire body aches from...

Why did her entire body ache?

She opens one eye and florescent light hits her like a ton of bricks.

"You're finally awake" Yuzu hears Harumin say, and Yuzu groans and turns beet red.

“I just had the weirdest dream.” Yuzu says as she pulls the covers above her head to hide her blush.

Harumin gets up and leans over Yuzu, putting her hair behind her ear. She pulls the covers down and says:

“If it’s anything like the dream I had, I’d say it was a pretty good one.”

She pecks Yuzu on the lips, grabs her bag, and waltzes out the door. Yuzu scrambles our of bed after her.

“IT WASN’T A DREAM?!?!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth the read! I am literally Nene I live haruyuzu too much :,)
> 
> Tumblr: Myshipsokdontouch
> 
> Kudos appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> XoXo


End file.
